


requiem

by antenism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antenism/pseuds/antenism
Summary: “Ah, but should I say……Cinderella? With secret midnight affairs like this.”
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 35





	requiem

**Author's Note:**

> victorian vibes oh boooy.

Strolling down the maze of passages briskly in darkness, Leo tried to keep silent. Recalling in his memory which step of the stairs he shouldn’t land his feet on to, he avoided the creaky woods carefully. The light of the lantern lamps hanging around the walls were illuminating some parts of the narrow pass in flickering scarlet. Not that helpful in aiding his little venture, but enough for him to make sure he didn’t step into the wrong turn. Arriving at the end of the stairs, he took a turn to the left corridor—wasn’t actually sure of the direction of his goal, but dared gambling on his instincts. Turned out his gamble wasn’t in vain.

His heart felt as if it had leapt up to his throat when he, only a few steps later into the turn, heard a voice uttered sharply precisely beside his ear. “Venturing into the darkness of the night alone is unseemly for a son of a noble family like you, Leader.”

Smiling sheepishly, Leo turned his head. A teenage boy was standing there. The boy’s attires were those of regular servants of the house—a white shirt coupled with dark suit and a bowtie. Some of parts of his red hair fell over his face. “Shouldn’t I say the same about you?” Leo tilted his head, making an effort to hide his smile, yet staring fondly at the other.

“It is my duty to always be available at any time should my Leader needed me,” the other boy answered simply.

Some parts of his heart clenched. ‘Overworking into the night shouldn’t be on the list of your duties’ he wanted to say. But ‘overwork’ itself was a vague term, and the boy before him was nothing if not loyal and persistent—almost bordering so on masochistic, perhaps. Instead, Leo stepped forward.

He brought up one hand to caress the other boy’s cheek gently before pausing his touch and let his palm linger, giving some warmth to the cold skin there. The other didn’t flinch even slightly. Though those pair of purple eyes glinted underneath the lantern light, reflecting hidden carnal desires he’s sure was there.

“I’ve missed you too much, Suo~” he whispered. His hold on the other’s face tightened ever so slightly. His voice carrying some deep emotions within himself that he couldn’t put into words.

“Flirting with danger, just for the sake of seeing a lowly house servant like me. You really are something else, Leader.”

The king chuckled a little. His hand trailed down from the face until it rested into the other’s palm, lacing in both his and Tsukasa’s fingers together there. “It’s alright, isn’t it?! There’s always you here whom I trust would scare away any demon of the night and keep me safe! Wahaha. ☆”

Tsukasa snorted, finally breaking his stoic pretense. “I am a mere lowly servant, not your knight in shining armor.”

“Your wit is enough to break any armors,” he mused lightly.

“Then, in that case, I am even more not needed. You are just as cunning as I am, if not even more.”

Leo hummed, smiling slightly, enjoying their close proximity that made his face heated up. He shook his head. “It is all the more reason why I need you, Suo~. For you are the one who’s capable of decipher my thinking the most.”

“Am I supposed to be honored, Leader?” Tsukasa raises an eyebrow unimpressedly.  
Though those words were dragged out in an unamused manner, Leo knew, it was all just façade to mask out the delight that he could see brimming clearly on the other’s eyes.

“That was more of a fact than a praise!” He shook his head slowly. A small smile still tugging on his cheeks. “Though if you are such a loyal servant, then it won’t be presumptuous of me to assume that you’d comply to anything of my selfish desires, no?!”

“So, I suppose.” Suou took a step forward. Their bodies almost touching with just a hairbreadth distance and the garments from their own clothes separating them. And when Tsukasa’s breath tickled his ear with the next whisper, Leo’s breath hitched. “What do you need of me?”

“How about all of you?! I wish to have all of you, Suo~.”

His own words came out shakily with a tint of desperation so palpable in them. Leo brought another hand up and placed it between them, tracing the chiseled chest those silk garment hidden behind with his trembling fingers.

“…But am I not yours already?”

Their foreheads touching. Those words were murmured so softly. Fondness and desires blended into one breath that felt almost tangible in the air shared between them. Their lips were only inches from each other. The anticipation making his heart beat madly.

His lips wobbled. “Oow, Suooou… Come on…” he plead.

A small smile. The forehead that was touching his was gone. The other pulled back slightly before finally, finally, muttered the word that he had waited for too long.

“Gladly… Ousama.”

That simple consent was all he needed. He leapt greedily to catch the other’s pair of lips, immediately lavishing anything he could get like a starved man on his first grandiose meal.

The first touch felt like a jolt of electricity. His eyes fluttered close. His hands both tangled in those red strands. Another pair of hands tangled in his.

Leo backed him off until his body hitting the brick wall behind them. Their kiss was broken off briefly, and Tsukasa panted breathlessly. He felt dazed. Either it’s because his head hitting the wall too hard, or because the kiss that he had been fantasizing about for days before was finally given to him. Most likely it was the later, but Leo didn’t really give it much thought. For there’s only one person right in front him who’s currently clouding all his thoughts. One name that had been sabotaging all his daydreams.

“Poor Lady Anzu,” Tsukasa suddenly said. Voice teasing and mischievous, though Leo was more distracted by those fingers tracing the saliva on his chin until it swept up his lips. One calloused thumb stayed there, and his lips wobbled again in a whine.

“What would she think,” Tsukasa continued, “If she found out that the young lord she had wasted a long journey to come visit to, is more interested in kissing his knight rather than kissing her dignified lips.”

Leo laughed at that. “Honestly,” he shook his head slightly, “The visit is nothing more than just a dutiful daughter of Earl doing her ‘friendly’ visits to her father’s allies. She’s dreaming of a Prince on a white horse. A person that I never was, and neither would ever be!”

“How sure are you of that, Leader?” Tsukasa raised his eyebrow. “Last time I hear, your name was famous among the ladies in the town as the charismatic future heir.”

“They only know one side of my masks, then.” He smiled almost coyly, fingers playing with Tsukasa’s collar and buttons. Itching to peel those clothes off, but all too aware of their current circumstance. “Rather than as a magnificent Prince, my life is honestly more of a naked king!”

Tsukasa snorted at that. “Ah, but should I say……Cinderella? With secret midnight affairs like this.” Tsukasa laughed a little, remembering that one sappy fairytale book that they’d found in the attic all those years ago. “Such a sharp wit. As expected of the future heir of the honorable Tsukinaga family.”

Leo laughed again. “Really! with the way you’re keeping up with me, one would think you were my confidant rather than my knight, Suo.”

“Can I just be both, then?”

The kiss was resumed again. He melted into it, eagerly parted his lips and relishing in the feel of tongue of the person he loved lavishing his mouth cavern. Their tongues danced with one another. Neither of them minded how awfully loud their bashful moans echoed in the corridor. Having each other in their arms like this, perhaps consequences had taken far back seat in both their minds.

Though, sadly, nothing could ever last forever. A sudden ring of bell jolted them both in surprise. They unlatched themselves from each other sheepishly.

“It’s Master Tenshouin.” Tsukasa sighed. “I guess your little night venture should meet its end here.” He tried to smile at him, but Leo couldn’t help how the petulant part of him reluctant to let the other go.

“Ugh, what he could even possibly need at this hour?!” Leo grumbled.

“Too many possibilities. ‘Fetch me some drink,’ perhaps?”

“Or, The weather’s too cold. Bring me a pile of blankets cause I forgot that I have two perfectly functioning legs on me! ”

Tsukasa laughed. “You know he’s never like that.”

“Yeah, that’d be more like Master Sena,” he said wryly.

Leo sighed. “It was so perfect. This is such a nuisance, Suo!”

“Leader, I need you to let me go before Master Tenshouin could be really mad,” he said exasperatedly.

“Can you just bail on him for once?! Pretend that you’ve fallen asleep already? You’re supposed to be my personal attendant, anyway. Shouldn’t you prioritize my request over anyone else’s?”

He knew the reason. But he couldn’t help it. As much as he hated to sound spoiled, chance for encounter like this didn’t come much for either of them. “You know why.” Tsukasa shook his head fondly.

Leo was aware how his fingers squeezing Tsukasa’s sleeves, making the perfectly ironed suit got severely crumpled. But part of him needed to repress down his urge to secretly giving his uncle sleeping pills mixed drink just so they could continue their moment there.

…Actually, that wasn’t such a bad idea. Tsukasa probably could read his thought, as the other boy grimaced. “No weird ideas, please. I’m treading on a thin thread here. Master Tenshouin already kind of dislikes me. And according to him, we’re ‘too inappropriately close with each other.’ If you’re making him dislike you too, we could really land ourselves on big trouble.”

He snorted. “If he dislikes me too, then the feeling would be mutual.”

“Leader...”

The exasperation carried a more serious tone this time. Leo sighed again. “Okay, okay~.” He let his fingers go from Tsukasa’s sleeves and took a step back. “When would I be able to catch you again, though!?”

“I can’t promise you anything yet. Master Tenshouin keeps requesting me to assist in various things these days. Various, menial things, mind you. Like cleaning up his car windows for like the seventh time, or polishing his already shiny shoes again. It’s like dealing with a child who hates me for some petty reason.” 

“It sounded to me more like he’s trying to distract you…”

“Well, yes. I’ve thought about it too. Maybe he’s that type who’s too hung up on social construct and is really trying to separate us as much as he can. Could be the reason he’s inviting Lady Anzu here too.” 

Leo laughed at that.

The bell on the stair rang again. With great reluctance, they both understood, that they really need to part for real this time.

“I’ll give you some code if I can sneak some time again later, okay?”

Tsukasa kissed his lips briefly for the last time, and Leo tried to savor it as much as he could.

“Farewell, my beloved Suo~.” He smiled a little. “Please don’t neglect your rest!”

Tsukasa hummed distractedly, trying to straighten the creases on his suit as to make himself more presentable again. “Later,” he said, before walking briskly to another corridor.

Leo watched as the other boy eventually disappeared into the dark. With the lack of another voice by his side, he stifled a sigh and let the eerie sound of the night be a music to his ears again. He walked back to his chamber. The night air felt colder on his skin this time.


End file.
